1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerant distributing device, and more particularly to a refrigerant distributing device and a heat exchanger having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of refrigeration, a refrigerant at an inlet of an evaporator or an outdoor heat exchanger in a heat pump system is typically a gas-liquid two-phase mixture, and a gas-liquid separation phenomenon is easily formed due to a big density difference between the gas-phase refrigerant and the liquid-phase refrigerant, so that the gas-phase refrigerant is excessive within a part of flat tubes of the heat exchanger, thus forming a relatively large overheated zone, while the liquid-phase refrigerant is excessive within another part of the flat tubes of the heat exchanger, resulting in an insufficient heat exchanging and thus affecting an overall heat exchanging capability of the heat exchanger. In the related art, a distributing pipe is generally provided within a header of the heat exchanger, the refrigerant is distributed into the header from an inner chamber of the distributing pipe via a distributing hole in the distributing pipe. However, the conventional distributing pipe has an ideal refrigerant distributing effect, and thus there is a need for improvement.